Yugioh: Frozen
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.


ASAP: -jumps up and down in joy-

Shana: What's wrong with her?

Alley: Well, she's deciding to make a Yugioh version of the movie Frozen, but with some twists

ASAP: Yep! I keep thinking about this and then I was like 'What the hell! Might as well try', and thus, this was born!

Yami: I swear if it's another Yami-torture one you'll never hear the end of it -growls-

ASAP: Relax Yami, don't get your tunics in a bunch. It's nothing of the sort

Yami: -groans- It better be! -vanishes in purple and black shadows-

ASAP: And lets start!

Summary: Long ago in ancient Egypt, when the Pyramids were still young, there lived a boy with the powers to freeze Upper and Lower Egypt. Until one day, something terrible happened. It led to destruction, chaos, and the loss of friendship. Now, 5000 years later, he has arisen once again, and saved the world many times. He fought to save man-kind, like he did 5000 years ago. With this accomplishment, he is given a reward; his own body. But, all good things come with a price. He has to keep watch to two of his foes. But what happens when the truth is revealed?

ASAP: And there's your summary

Shana: -blinks- Wow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or Frozen!

**AN: Also, this will start in ancient Egypt. Then it will go to present time.**

* * *

A young boy, about the age of 10, was playing in the palace garden. The boy had star-shaped tri-colored hair with a crimson outline and golden bangs and some of them shot up all over the place, crimson eyes, and had pale skin. He wore a light blue kilt that reached his ankles (long sleeve), wore blue slippers, and had snowflakes all over his kilt. His name was Yami Amonnuet, the soon-to-be Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt.

He was still playing when a shout made him stop. Turning around, he found his best friends, Bakura and Marik, running towards him. Smiling, Yami waved at them as they waved back.

Marik had tan skin and light tan hair that was spikey. He had lavender eyes, and wore a tan kilt. He also wore tan slippers. He was 12 years old.

Bakura had plae skin, though not as pale as Yami's, with white spikey hair. He had brown eyes, and wore a black coat with a stripped shirt. He too was 12 years old.

''Hey there, Yami!'' Marik said as he wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders.

''Hey Marik, Bakura'' Yami said.

''So, what'cha been up to?'' Bakura asked.

''Well, I'm still trying to control my powers, but other than that, it's been good'' Yami responded ''What about Malik and Ishizu Marik?''

''Oh, they've been good. Except they get pissed whenever I leave without asking for permission'' Marik said.

''Yeah, but we can here for something else'' Bakura said, smiling.

''Oh, and what's that?'' Yami asked.

Marik and Bakura both grinned before saying at the same time ''Would you like to build a snowman?''

It was Yami's turn to grin as he nodded. Marik and Bakura cheered as they all went to their favorite spot.

~Near the Nile~

''Do the magic, do the magic'' Marik pleaded.

''Alright, you ready?'' Yami asked.

Marik and Bakura nodded as Yami rubbed his fingers together, then, like magic, he started to form a small snowball in his hands.

''Ready?''

''Yeah!''

Then Yami threw it in the air, and it exploded into sparkles and snow. Marik and Bakura laughed as the snow fell on them.

''Hold on'' Yami said.

Yami moved his foot, and the sand started to freeze, and turned into ice. Marik and Bakura started to slip around on the frozen ice.

~1 hour later~

There was snow. Nothing but snow.

''Hey Yami, lets play a game'' Bakura said.

''What kind of game?'' Yami asked.

''Well, me and Marik hold up mirrors, and you bounce the ice off of them''

''Hmm, ok!''

''Ok, lets start!''

So, the game began. Yami bounced his ice powers off the mirrors. But, what he didn't notice was that it was going so fast, he didn't see it coming towards him, until it was too late...

The ice struck him in the head.

Yami fell to the floor, motionless. Marik and Bakura gasped and yelled ''Yami!'' and rushed over to him.

Marik picked his head up as on of his golden bangs turned white.

''He's as cold as ice'' he said.

''Come on, I know where we need to go'' Bakura said.

Marik nodded as he and Bakura called their horses. Marik picked up Yami and he and Bakura strode off to the needed place. (AN: HAHA! I'm being mean and stopping what happened in ancient Egypt right here! If anyone can guess what happens after that, you will be mentioned and will get cookies!)

* * *

Present time

A man, about the age of 28, was walking down the sidewalk. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline. His golden bangs framed his face. He used to have child-like amethyst eyes, but within a years time, became narrow. He had pale skin. The person was 6'4 in height.

Yep, it was Yugi Mutou, the King of Games. Ever since the Ceremonial Duel, which was at least 7 years ago, Yugi and his darker half, Yami, had been staying in the real world. Yami got to stay after the Duel by Ra himself.

Still walking down the street, Yugi finally made it to the Kame Game Shop. Opening the door, Yugi walked in. He went to the living room, where he found Yami asleep on the couch, with four other people around him. Those four were Ahmes, Amai, Adelina, and Akuma. And they were his and Yami's children. Yep, ya heard me right, THEIR children.

After the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi confessed his love towards Yami. As it turns out, Yami loved Yugi since Duelist Kingdom, so he happily returned his feelings. A few months after that, they had sex, and a few weeks later, Yami found out he was pregnant. Yugi and the whole gang were shocked. Even more so when Yami got pregnant 2 more times. The first time, he got pregnant with twins, which were Ahmes and Amai. The second time was Akuma, and the last, Adelina. (no, not the same one from my other story Frozen)

Ahmes and Adelina were girls, while Amai and Akuma were boys.

Ahmes had silvery white hair with blue strikes in it that reached her middle back. She had blue eyes, and had snow white skin. She was 7 years old.

Amai had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline, and his bangs framed his face. He had crimson eyes, and tan skin. He was 7 years old.

Akuma had red, spikey hair that fell to his shoulders. He had red eyes, and had tan skin. He was 6 years old.

Adelina had blond hair with purple strikes and it fell to her middle back. She had pale skin and amethyst eyes. She was 5 years old.

All four of them were up, and were watching TV. They looked to Yugi, or Dad, and smiled.

''Daddy, your home!'' Adelina squealed.

She jumped off the couch and jumped into Yugi's arms.

Yugi chuckled ''Well, someone missed me, huh?'' he said.

Adelina nodded and kissed her daddy's cheek. Yugi walked over to the couch and sat her down. He kneeled next to Yami, or Mom, (AN: -chuckles- He's not a girl though/ Yami: I can't believe you!) and rubbed his thumb on Yami's pale cheek.

Yami had star-shaped tri-colored hair, but with a crimson outline. Instead of his golden bangs framing his face, they shot up everywhere. He had rose-red eyes, and deathly pale skin. He wore a black shirt (short sleeve) that hugged him nicely, which really showed how pale he was. He also wore black leather pants and leather shoes. He also had buckles in various places. Finally, he wore the neck-belt he always wore, even after the Ceremonial Duel. He was 5'4 in height.

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Yami was also 27 years old, only a year younger than Yugi. Once Yami fully opened his eyes, he sat up.

Yugi chuckled ''You get your beauty rest, love?'' he asked.

Yami blushed but nodded. Yami then looked Yugi over and smirked.

Yugi wore a leather shirt that showed off his chest. He also wore tight leather pants, and leather boots. He also wore a jacket.

Yugi saw Yami staring at him up and down and couldn't help but smirk.

''Like what we see?'' he asked.

Yami nodded as Yugi leaned in for a kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, deepening the kiss. Yugi's hands traveled down to Yami waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Yugi's hands made its way to the hem of Yami's pants. Things were about to get heated until someone cleared their throat.

Breaking the kiss, the two looked down to see Ahmes looking up at them from the floor, and that Amai was covering Adelina's eyes.

''Did you not forget there were children in the room?'' she asked.

Yami blushed like crazy as he realized they almost had sex in-front of their children. Yugi also blushed.

Amai uncovered his hands from Adelina's eyes.

''Well, I'm hungry!'' Amai said.

''Me too!'' Adelina said.

''Me three!'' Ahmes said.

''Me four!'' Akuma said.

Yugi chuckled ''Alright, in the kitchen with you!'' he said.

They all giggled as they rushed into the kitchen.

Yami chuckled as well and said ''I'll go make them dinner'' and went to the kitchen to do just that.

Once Yami was gone, Yugi sighed. He really missed his Grandpa and Mom. A few weeks after the Ceremonial Duel, Solomon died of a Heart Attack. Then, after that, Eliza died in a car crash. Yugi and Yami were devastated.

Shaking the sad memories out of his head, Yugi made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

ASAP: And that's the first chapter. Oh, and two of the names of the children mean something, so here's the translations:

Akuma- 'Little devil' in Japanese

Ahmes- 'Child of the moon' in Egyptian

Shana: Makes since

Alley: -nods-

All three: Please R&R!


End file.
